callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Akimbo
Akimbo is an attachment that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 which allows players to wield two of the same weapon at once, otherwise known as dual-wielding. The term "akimbo" comes from a human body position, but is commonly used in popular culture as a synonym for dual-wielding. The Akimbo attachment is available to all handguns, machine pistols, submachine guns, the Ranger and the Model 1887. Players are unable to aim down the sight while using Akimbo, although they can still use the knife. As ADS is disabled, any kind of sight like a red dot sight cannot be used when using Bling as a perk, nor can they add the Tactical Knife to handguns. When selected, the two weapons can be fired independently with the aim button acting as the trigger for the left weapon on console versions, while the weapons correspond to the mouse buttons on the PC. Both guns count as a single weapon, so when switching to primary weapons, both weapons are holstered. Each gun has its own ammo counter and can be reloaded independently (if the magazine in one of the two guns is full when reloading, the player can continue to shoot the gun with the full magazine while reloading the other one), allowing the player to stagger their reload time, which can be useful if one weapon is running low on ammo. Using two weapons doubles the supply of stored ammo. Akimbo will also affect the weapons' hip-fire accuracy to varying degrees, depending on the class of weapon. On submachine guns the hip-fire accuracy will be roughly twice as worse as normal, but on handguns akimbo will not affect the hip-fire accuracy at all. Using Steady Aim will reduce the hip-fire penalty. Akimbo also creates the unfortunate effect of having a slower draw time, which may be especially important for sniper classes that are ambushed from their hiding position. Trivia * If a player melees while using Akimbo it will show them knife with two left arms. This is easily observed in the Game Winning KillCam. *There are Akimbo Red Dot Sight TMPs that can be found in Loose Ends, No Russian and Just Like Old Times, although the Red Dot Sights obviously serve no purpose. *The attachment icon for Akimbo is two UMP45s. *Akimbo was originally going to be a Tier 2 perk. *The only known Akimbo weapons that are in Single-Player and Special Ops are the M9, TMP, Desert Eagle, Ice Picks, Ranger, G18, & Mini-Uzi *When on the ground or on a player's back, Akimbo weapons will still appear as only one weapon. *If picking up an Akimbo weapon it will show two images of the gun back-to-back. *Akimbo does shorten the reload time for a few guns, most notably the P90 and Model 1887. *When knifing with Akimbo USP.45's ,the player always performs the stabbing animation. Image:Akimbo_usp.jpg|USP .45 with Akimbo Image:G18Akimbocallofdutywiki.jpg|G18 with Akimbo on Sub Base Image:Pp2000akimbo.png|Pick-up icon for PP-2000 Akimbo Video thumb|300px|left|Model 1887 Akimbo on Rust Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Attachments Category:Multiplayer